Scarlet Roses
by ZexionLover411
Summary: OC/Turtles. Follows 90's movies, this is the first movie. I'll do the other two after this one. No definite pairing yet. No flaming only constructive criticism. Rated M just in case mostly for violence, etc. My first TMNT story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay this is my first TMNT story, this is based on the 90's movies NOT any of the shows or newer movies(The 90s ones are the live action with REAL people- incase you didn't know). This is the first movie Yes it's going to follow the story line with some changes and added parts so if you don't like stories that follow the story-line don't read this._**

**_Summary: OC/Turtles. Follows 90's movies, this is the first movie. I'll do the other two after this one. No definite pairing yet. No flaming only constructive criticism. _**

_This means thinking _

"And obviously this is talking"

* * *

It was dark out but the city was wide awake and bright. From my window I saw cars go by and people walking down the sidewalk. I smirked to myself as I pulled on my black hoodie over my dark blue sleeveless shirt. I pulled up the zipper as high as it would go and put up my hood tucking in my black hair. I tied my black converse sneakers tightly before standing up and slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I open the window slowly, I freezing when I heard movement behind me. I turned and looked back towards the other two girls I shared the room with. I thought one had woken up but they had only shifted positions. I quietly climbed out the window and onto the fire escape. I closed the window gently; ducking down when I saw the hall light go on inside. I slowly made my way to the latter and climbed down. I heard the window opening again and duck down by the next latter.

"Not again." I hear Mrs. Finnegan sigh before closing the window again. I quickly made my way down onto the street and ran from the building towards Central Park.

I've ran away multiple times from my foster home that each time the police get slower in finding me, plus, I had to think of new places to hide every time. The police would always check the areas they found me before first. Did they think I was that stupid to go somewhere they've found me previously?

I walked down the sidewalk, hands in my pockets, along the short wall of the park. Every now and again I would shiver from the holes in my jeans. It wasn't that cold to me but the passing cars would create a breeze as they went by.

Suddenly I hear running behind me and turn to see two teenage boys running away from the lady whose purse they'd just stolen.

"Somebody stop them!" The lady yelled.

I stuck my foot out to trip them, at the same time some guy in a trench coat and hat had the same idea. The two fell tumbling into one another. I grabbed the bag from one of them and tossed it back to the lady; a guy caught it and gave it back to her. I turned back and saw the trench coat guy holding his coat open and pointing at something. I couldn't see it but, whatever it was it really scared the two guys. They scrambled to get up and hopped over the wall into the park. The guy jumped in after them. Without really thinking I followed too; besides, my new hiding spot was the park anyway. I climbed over the wall and hid in the bushes. I looked through them to see the two teens and some guy in a hockey mask with a hockey stick.

"And this is uh, the penalty!" He spun around and hit one of the guys; the other ducked. "Two minutes for slashing," the hockey guy hooked the others legs and pulled making him fall back. "Two minutes for hooking, and let's not forget my personal favorite, two minutes for high sticking."

_Wait the penalty for each of those things would only apply to him since he's doing them. Not sure he thought that through._

He raised the hockey stick above his head but the trench coat guy pushed him down between the teens.

"How bout a five minute game misconduct for ruffing pal?" The trench coat guy had a very noticeable Brooklyn accent. The guy's hockey mask had fallen off when he fell so when he stood up I saw his face.

"Hey, bulgy?" The trench coat guy fixed his hat, putting his hands in his pockets. "Now who died and made you referee? You did your job now get outta here and let me do mine, these JV low-lifes need to be taught a lesson." The two teens got up and run off.

"Not like that they don't, not from you." The hockey guy looks back, with his hands on his hips, seeing the boys got away.

"Well, it looks like you're the one that needs to be taught a lesson pal." He reached behind him and pulled out two bats from the bag on his back. "Class is Pain 101, your instructor's Casey Jones." He flipped the bats.

"Look, I don't wanna fight you." The trench coat guy backed up a bit holding up a hand.

"Well.. Tough rocks pal." Casey came at him and swung twice but trench coat ducked then caught the third swing.

"A Jose Canseco bat? Tell me... you didn't pay money for this."

"Ooo, That's it." Casey pushed the guy down. "Was two-for-one sale pal." They guy got up; his hat had been knocked off. He had a big round, bald head, and a red bandana over his eyes with eye-holes and he was _green_.

_That's not something you see every day._

Casey noticed this too, he raised an eyebrow as he asked "Hey, what are you? Some sort of punker?" The guy looked up.

"Huh?"

"Man, I hate punkers." His eyes narrowed as he got a better look. "Especially bald ones with green makeup," The guy was holding one of Casey's bats and swung it a bit hitting his own foot before holding it in a batting position. "who wear masks over ugly faces. ooo"

"That's it." The green guy took a swing at Casey making him duck. "New batta!" I could hear his New York accent coming out more.

"Strike one!" Casey mocked him. He dodged another swing backing up a bit with him arms out. "What a whiffler." Suddenly the guy did a flip over Casey and hit his back sending him to the ground.

"Home run!" He walked over and put a foot on Casey's chest, raising his arms in the air. "Raphael wins!"

_Raphael? Unique, but nice, name. _

He threw the bat away. "One- Nothing!" He held up one finger on each hand. He pushed off and Casey twisted and sat up. "Well?"

"New game round-head." Casey got up. He pulled a cricket bat from his bag and twisted it making it swing. "Cricket." He smiled.

"Cricket? Nobody understands cricket. You got to know what a crumpet is to understand cricket."

"I'll teach you." Casey swung it hitting Raphael, sending him flying into a garbage can. "Hey, six runs." Raphael fell over, the trash can still on his head. He made angry noises trying to get it off. Casey ran off yelling back "So long, freak, I got work to do." and I ran out of the bushes and over to Raphael.

"Freak?!" I helped pull the trash can off his head and he sat up panting. "Freak?!" He threw trash off him and got up. He chased after Casey, _completely_ ignoring me. "Come back 'ere! I'm not finished with you!" I hear him yelling off in the distance. I picked up the trash can and put the trash back in it.

"Jezz, He's gotta work on his anger issues." I said standing up. "What the hell _was_ he though?"

"Damn!" I heard him yell. I flinched, raising my eyebrows.

"Sounds like he didn't catch him. Too bad, didn't like that Casey guy." I brushed off the dirt from my jeans and looked around. "oo, there's a nice tree." I climbed up the tree and leaned against the tree with my legs on the branch. I took my jacket and tied my legs to the tree; I wouldn't fall as easily and if I did I'd have more time to wake up and get into a position that wouldn't break my neck.

_Hopefully the police won't think to look up._

I closed my eyes and let the noises of New York City put me asleep.

* * *

**_1,312 words I know, Really short, but this was more of an introduction type thing. A Prologue if you will. I WILL be reposting this tomorrow cause I have to change word tenses and other things. Just wanted to get this out after it's been sitting in a folder for like a year and a half now. Sorry if It sucks. Moved my "Rant" to the bottom of this, u don't have to read it's just ranting about flames and such. Please do not flame, give constructive criticism _**

**_First off, you're not allowed to flame this story unless you've NEVER made a mistake in your life, never done something wrong and not unless you're 100% PERFECT! You may be a critic and tell me how to FIX something. You MAY NOT tell me to delete this story or stop writing, YOU have NO RIGHT to say that until you're perfect. And NO ONE is 100% Perfect so keep your rude comments and flames to yourself. Also you swear in your review or say anything that gets a "**" I'm going to report it (and if it's a guest review I won't post it). I will not have rude reviewers._**

**_This is not a Mary-sue story, this is not a self-insert, It's not my intention of this OC being a Mary-Sue THIS OC is not perfect, I'M not perfect I may make a mistake or two. I suck at first chapters; I know people read the first chapter and decide "I'm gunna keep reading." OR "I'm not going to read anymore." If you don't like the first chapter just TRY the second and if you still don't like it then stop but give it a chance. _**

**_Sorry about the rant~ _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 90's movies I only own Scarlet and anything I add into the plot._**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and cracked my back.

"Well, for my first time sleeping in a tree that wasn't _too_ bad." I moved to get off and froze. "I take that back." I winced in pain hitting my back a few times. I hopped down from the tree and jumped over the fence. It wasn't that smart of me to go walking around in plain sight when I had just ran away the night before but I kept my eye out for cops.

* * *

I was just walking around taking in some 'sights', I don't get out much except for when I run away, when I saw a familiar trench coat. I watched Raphael holding up a newspaper, he lowered it as a woman in brown walked by. I couldn't tell from where I was who she was exactly but Raphael must have known her because he put down the paper and followed her. Now I, being the curious cat that I am, wanted to know what he was up to, what those lights were heading straight towards me, so I followed after them.

* * *

I soon lost sight of Raphael but I saw the lady go down into the subway station. I quickly followed after her. We both got down just as the train went by. Upon closer look I saw that the lady was April O'Neil the news reporter.

_Wow I actually got this close to someone important._

"Ahh, Great, just great." She turned around and jumped a bit, startled by me.

"Uh, hi. Missed it too I see." I gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm not having the best day." She turned around and looked back to the empty tracks. Suddenly we heard thudding and both turned to see a bunch of guys in similar black clothes with masks on that made their eyes look like flies. She gasped and I backed up a bit.

"We've been waiting for you Ms. O'Neil." The guy was obviously Japanese or some other type of Asian.

"What?" She asked a smiling coming to her face. "Am I behind on my Sony payments again?" She said laughed trying to make a joke out of his accent. I giggled quietly too.

"Your mouth may yet bring you much trouble, Miss O'Neil." He raised his closed hand slowly, palm up. "I deliver a message." He opened it slowly and then slapped her. "Shut it."

"Hey!" I yelled at him, he looked to me and April pulled me behind her. She reached into her bag and took out a Sai, then pointed it towards the guys.

_Why the hell does she have one of those?!_

The guy hit it out of her hand; it went flying and hit a wall. She pushed me back more before getting a grip on her bag.

"Alright! That's it!" She took swings at the guys. Missing most of the times until one guy hit her down, knocking her unconscious. A few of the guys looked to me. I swallowed holding up my fists, bending my knees slightly. Some of them snickered. One took a swing at me and I ducked yelping. I dodged another hit by jumping back and ended up tripping backwards and falling onto the tracks. I screamed out as my back hit the rail and my head skimmed it. I suddenly heard yelling and fighting. I rolled over and stood up and put my arms up on the edge and pulled myself up slightly. When I got to where I was halfway up I looked up see Raphael kick two of the guys then hold up _two_ sai.

_So they're his._

Without the trench coat I could see clearly that either Raphael had a really good costume or he was a giant Turtle-Human-Hybrid. I managed to climb up all the way and rolled onto my stomach. Raphael hit and kicked all the guys making them stumble. Raphael picked up April and turned to me.

"Get on my back, quick." I nodded and stood up, grunting slightly in pain. I hurried over and got on, though it was rather difficult with his shell. I heard the train coming and held on tight. He jumped down and started running down the subway tunnel. Once we were far enough away I asked.

"So you're a giant turtle?"

"What of it?"

"Nothing, it's cool."

"..Cool?"

"Yea, you're a _Ninja Turtle_, that's fricken awesome."

"Hn."

* * *

After about five to ten minutes of being on his back I couldn't take the pain in my back.

"C-can I get off? My back is killing me." He stopped and kneeled slightly. I got off and gasped at the sharp pain in my back.

"…You alright?" He asked as we kept walking.

"I fell on the railing."

"You gunna be alright? It's only a little ways further."

"I'll be alright." I said wincing.

* * *

After a while of walking we got to this sort of room. He put April on the couch. I kneeled next to the couch and looked at April. Raphael kneeled to my right. I heard movement and looked to see three more turtle guys, each with different colored bandanas, Blue, Orange and Purple.

"Cool, there are more of you?" The blue one ignored me and walked over to Raphael.

"Are you crazy?" Raphael turned to the blue one.

"Yeah Leo I'm crazy, okay, a loony, Okay?" Raphael says, his voice cracking on the last word.

"Why?" The purple one asked standing behind Raphael. An orange masked turtle looked at me from behind the couch and raised an 'eyebrow'. I waved slightly and he raised his hand slowly in a small unsure wave.

"Why? Why? Oh, I don't know. 'Cause I wanted to redecorate. A couple of throw pillows, a TV news reporter. Wha'da ya think?" The blue one frowned crossing his arms, clearly not amused.

"Hello~ I'm being ignored again." The blue one turned to me.

"And what about her?" He gestured to me.

"She was there too, I couldn't just leave her."

"Raphael, what are you doing?" I looked over and stared.

_Whoa giant rat dude!_

"They got jumped in the subway I had ta bring 'em here."

"It's the news lady." The purple one said motioning to April. The orange one, looking over the edge of the couch, looked up.

"Can we keep her?"

"Bring water, cold washcloth, pillow."

"Far out." The orange one said running with the others to get the things. The rat turned to me.

"You, child, are you injured?" I shake my head. "You're calm."

"Hm? O-oh yeah, I..I um fell on the subway rail. And hit my head and back. But I probably got hit on the head too hard. Probably why my head doesn't hurt. Either that or I'm going insane."

"I can assure you, you are sane."

"Eh, ya never know."

"Are you in any pain?"

"A little. I'm fine though, I only see.. Four human sized turtles and a big rat. Uh! No offence." The rat nodded and walked over to April. He put a hand on her head just as she started to wake up. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she started a growing scream. She stood up on the couch holding her hands up. The four turtles came back.

"Hi." The orange one said. She screamed louder making him drop the washcloth he was holding and him and the blue one also screamed. She turned back to the rat seeing Raphael and the purple one behind him and screamed more making the purple one hug the pillow.

"Oh my god I'm dead!"

"It's okay, calm down." I said holding up a hand.

"No I'm dreaming, I must be dreaming." She tried to calm herself. "Uh, ok now those guys in the black pajamas they jumped me. And…and that rat" She pointed to the rat who pointed to himself as if saying 'me?' "I saw you in the parking lot _that _explains you. And you!" She pointed to me, I raised my eyebrows. "You were in the subway with me. And you guys," She pointed around to them.

"Huh?"

"I have no idea where you came from!" She started freaking out a bit more.

"If you would please, just sit down, and calm yourself I will tell you where we came from."

"It talks." She said staring at the rat.

"Yeah and so do the turtles in case you missed all _their_ screaming." I said walking around to the back of the couch leaning over the back a bit my arms crossed beneath me.

"It is really quite simple, Ms. O'Neil."

"And he knows my name. Perfect." She started to sit back down on the couch.

"Well you _are_ a news reporter."

"Fifteen years ago..." The rat started but April cut him off,

"Why don't I ever dream of Harrison Ford?" I snorted slightly. The rat sighed.

"For fifteen years now, we have lived here." April looked around the 'room'. "Before that time, I was a pet of my master Yoshi… mimicking his movements from my cage… and learning the secret art of ninja. When we were forced to come to New York... I found myself for the first time without a home... wandering the sewers, scavenging for whatever I could find. And then, one day ... I came upon a shattered glass jar... and four baby turtles."

"That was us." The orange one said smiling.

"Shut up." Raphael said while the others look embarrassed.

"Oh no." The purple one said with a hand on his face leaning back. The orange one just shrugged, and I giggled at them.

"The little ones were crawling into a strange glowing ooze... from a broken canister nearby. I gathered them up in an old coffee can... and when I awoke the next morning... I received a shock, for they had doubled in size. l, too, was growing, particularly in intellect... and I was amazed at how intelligent they seemed. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. One of them spoke… More words followed, and I began their training... teaching them all that I had learned from my master. And soon I gave them all names..." He looks towards the blue one. "Leonardo..." He sat up more "Michelangelo..."

"'s me." The orange one said pointing to himself; grinning.

"Donatello..." The purple one hummed putting his hands together. "and Raphael." Raphael was sitting on the other end of the couch next to April with his sai in his mouth.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" April said laughing to herself.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Plus what are the chances we would both be having the same dream?" I said putting a hand on April's shoulder leaning over the couch. She looks back at me.

"Oh, shouldn't you be getting home, your parents must be worried about you." She said looking concerned. I put on a smile.

"Right, _parents… . _Heh heh." I chuckle to myself. She tilted her head.

"What's funny?" I swallowed and look down.

"It would help if I had either to go to." I said in a quiet voice. "Well I do have a home but that's not exactly what _I'd_ call it." I made a face, kinda scrunching up my nose a bit. "Hate it there." I looked around at the ground when I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"What happened to your parents?" The or- Michelangelo asked.

"My mom was a single mother… and she died giving birth to me. I killed my own mother." April shook her head.

"It's not your fault complications happen all the time." She frowned. I sighed.

"I guess."

"Why don't we get you home? I'm sure whoever takes care of you is worried." I stood up straight and backed away.

"I'm not going b-back." I shake my head, blinking a few times, seeing slight spots in my vision. "The purpose of running away is to _not_ return."

"You ran away?" Donatello asked. I nodded.

"Yep for the.." I counted on my fingers. "Hmm, lost count. Well I do a lot but I did again last night. Raph should know, he saw… well I saw _him_ last night. He on the other hand _completely_ ignored me." I said looking at him, leaning back onto the couch. He raised an 'eye brow'

"When was dis?"

"Last night in the park; I was the one who helped you out of the trash can." The other guys laughed quietly to themselves.

"Tha' was you?"

"_Yeah_." I said in a sing-song voice.

"Wait if you ran away from home last night then where did you sleep?" April asked.

"In a tree, and I _do_ _not _suggest it."

"Well I can't have you living in a tree. I won't bring you back to your foster home but I want you to stay with me for a while. It's too dangerous to live on the streets by yourself." I stood up again, and once again I see bigger spots. The room feels like it's spinning slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" April asks.

"Y-yeah I'm.. Whoa." I put a hand on my head. I shook my head a bit to make the feeling go away. Donatello got up and came over. He pulled my hood off and made an 'ehh' noise. "What?"

"I'm gunna go out on a limb here and say you might have a minor concussion." I reached up and feel the left side of my head. I pulled my hand back down and see a bit of blood.

"G-great." Donatello lifted my face to look at him; two three fingered hands on either side of my face. He looked me in the eyes for a few moments. I felt my face heat up slightly.

"It's not too bad. Just have to keep an eye on you and we'll have to wash that gash." I winced.

"Now that you're mentioning it it's really starting to hurt." I whined.

"I overheard you saying you hurt your back too." Donatello said. I nodded and pointing to my middle back. "May I?" He asked gesturing to my back. I nodded and turned around before pulling up the back of my shirt and hoodie. I heard all of the turtles groan.

"That bad?"

"You already have a long bruise forming." Donatello said sliding a finger lightly along the bruise. I felt my cheeks heat up again and fixed my shirt.

"April's right about being on your own." Leonardo said "It's way too dangerous for kids like you." I frowned at him.

"Kids like me? Look who's talking you four are 15_, I'm_ 16. I'm older than you."

"But we have had training. We can defend ourselves." Leonardo said.

"Plus you're a girl." Raphael said. I turned to him crossing my arms.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" I said with a glare.

"My sons," Splinter said. "Please take Ms. O'Neil and…" He looked to me.

"Oh.. um.. Scarlet."

"And Miss. Scarlet home."

"Yes Master Splinter. Follow us." Leo says getting up.

"I think it'd be best if someone carried you, you might pass out on us." Donatello said to me.

"You wanna do the honors?" I asked him. He was about to reply when Michelangelo was suddenly next to us.

"I'll carry her dude!" Without waiting he scooped me up in his arms, bridal style, making sure not to put pressure on the bruise on my back.

"Whoa there Mikey." He just grinned making me smile too. Everyone else got up and we all left the 'room'.

* * *

**_Ending this one here, I wanna try and spread this out. I have the WHOLE story completed and typed up but I still need to edit it all into chapters and add in some things._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 90's movies I only own Scarlet and anything I add into the plot._**

* * *

"Are you guys sure you know where you're going?" April asked as we walked through the sewers. She was both trying to avoid walking in the water as best she could while the boys just trudged through it.

"11th and Bleecker?" Mikey asked, he sniffed the air, "Nope. This is only 9th street." I chuckled at him "Get it?"

"Yuck."

"Oh-kay." He said sheepishly.

* * *

We finally got to a manhole, April climbed out and looked around, then Mikey lifted me and April helped me out. April stood up on the sidewalk. Donny climbed out after us but just stayed halfway up. I looked over to see a building with a sign _2__nd__ Time Around Antiques & More._

"Uh, I'd like to invite you all in... but uh, I don't have anything to offer you except frozen pizza." Suddenly Mikey shot up out of the man hole.

"Let's go for it!" April and I leaned back a bit.

"You said the magic word." Don said.

"You guys eat pizza?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't everybody?" They both say.

"They have a point" I say.

"Yea, Well um, alright.. um.." April 'said' before walking towards the antique shop on the corner.

"Hey! Did she say pizza?" I heard Leo yell from down in the sewers.

"So, you live in an antique store?" Mikey asked walking around next to April.

"Yep. Pizza!" Don said down to Leo.

"Well, above, actually." April said.

"That's neat." I said looking up at the building. I looked back to the manhole to see Raph coming out next.

"What do you guys like on your pizza?" April asked.

"Just the regular stuff… flies, stink bugs." April stopped walking and turned to face Mikey, making a weird face. He held up a hand.

"Eh, It was, It was a joke. heh." I chuckled at him. Once Leo' was out he covered the manhole again. I start walking towards the others when I tripped over my own two feet.

"Hey Careful!" I gasped as the ground got too close for comfort. At the last second two arms went around my waist and stood me back up. I looked up at Leo and blushed, embarrassed.

"You gotta be more careful." He said.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz." He sighed shaking his head and let me go but held onto my arm so I wouldn't fall. I looked over to the others and see that they stopped when Leo had called out. I blushed deeper rubbed the back of my neck. "I-I'm fine, p-please don't stare." Everyone looked away and we all head inside.

* * *

Once inside Leo walked me over to a table in April's kitchen and I sat down in a chair. Leo, Mikey and Donny sat down too while April got the Pizza. Raph just looked around. April got out plates and sodas. Once there was pizza on the table the guys dug in. It made me giggle how much they loved pizza. Even Raph who seemed like the badass type was all happy and smiling while he ate a slice, though once he was done his expression returned to that of someone not to be messed with.

"Oh hey check this out!" Mikey said getting up and clearing his throat. "Uh yo, well uh Maybe I'll fight Apollo, and maybe I won't, you know?" Mikey said in a deep voice throwing punches, "What do you think? Adrian!" We all laugh, April the most. "Hey, I got another one!"

"Oh, no, not Cagney." I looked over at Raph who walks over from the fish tank. He leaned against the door way behind me. I looked back and gave him a smile. He looked down at me for a second before looking back to Mikey.

"This is totally cool!" He cleared his throat again. "You dirty rat." Mikey said. "You killed my brotha. You dirty rat."

"That must be Splinter's favorite." April laughs but everyone else looked at her. I cleared my throat. "It was a joke." They all laughed a bit.

"And speaking of which," Leo said standing up, "we better get going."

"Awe." Me, April and Mikey 'awe'

"He worries." Leo said.

"I don't know what to say. Will we ever see you guys again?"

"Indubitably." Mikey said holding a pizza crust.

"That depends on how fast you stock your pizza." Leo said.

"Deal." April laughs.

"See you around." Don said. "Make sure to wash that gash and put ice on your back, Scarlet."

"I will, Bye Bye." I said with a wave. Raphael turned to wave slightly to us.

"Later." Raph said as Leo put a hand on his shell, turning to follow the others. April closed the door and turned to me. I smiled.

"Well I think we'd better get you some new clothes and a nice shower."

"You really don't have to." I said shaking my head.

"Nonsense. I'll go get you some of my smaller clothes, you go take a shower. Right down the hall there. There are towels on the rack." She pointed down the hall. "I'll get you an icepack for when you come out."

"Thanks Ms. O'Neil."

"Please, just call me April. 'Ms. O'Neil' makes me feel old." We laughed. I went into the bathroom and looked around. April came in with a pair of jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. "Here ya go." I saw she had put on a silk looking robe.

"Thanks, April." She smiled at me.

"No problem." She left and closed the door. I turned on the shower and got undressed. I always found it awkward taking a shower in someone else's bathroom. I never knew how much shampoo to use or to where the new soaps were. I stepped in the shower and saw a bar of soap then a box with a new bar in it.

_How convenient._

I use as little shampoo I need for my hair and then the new bar of soap. I tried to avoid scrubbing too hard where I hit my head. I grimace watching all the red go down the drain. The hot water felt nice on my back even though at first the water felt like needles.

* * *

After my shower I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around me. I went to grab the clothes on the counter when I remembered I left my backpack with my extra underwear and bras, I had packed them just in case, on the couch. I made sure the towel was tight around me before stepping outside of the bathroom. I walked down the little 'hall' type thing towards the living room.

"Hey April, I left my bag with my stuff on the couch." I call out, to let her know I'm out of the bathroom but not done getting dressed.

"Oh! I'll bring it to you, just stay in the bathroom!"

"I got it!" I got to the end of the 'hall way' and froze. "oh..H-Hi guys." The four teenaged turtles looked over at me, their eyes all went wide and their faces went a darker shade of green. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I stepped back behind the wall. "Hey uh, M-Mikey you wanna pass me that bag by your feet?" I swallowed. I heard some shuffling and hushed whispers,

"I'll bring it."

"No, I will-"

"I wanna-"

"She asked me to!" I heard him walking over; he held the bag out not coming around the corner. "H-Here." He said his voice cracking slightly.

"Thanks." I said, mine doing the same, I grabbed it and scampered back into the bathroom.

_So, that was the most embarrassing moment of my life._

* * *

After I got dressed I put the towel over my shoulders and left the bathroom. I entered the 'living room' and everyone avoided eye contact.

"S-so, what brings you guys back?" I asked casually leaning my shoulder against the wall.

"Splinter… he's missing." Leo said sadly. I stand up straight.

"Missing? What happened?"

"When we got home the place was trashed and he was gone." Don said.

"I'm sure he's alright though. He can handle himself; I mean he taught you guys, and from what I've see Raphael do, you guys must be pretty tough." Raph shifted in his seat uncomfortably, looking away, and Mikey and Donny snickered at him. April came into the room.

"Sorry, I should have warned you they were here." She gave me a sheepish smile.

"No, my fault I should have stayed in the bathroom." I cleared my throat. "So they guys are staying the night too?" April nodded handing me my icepack. "Thanks..Right so I guess you guys can take the couch or something I'll take whatever is left."

"No, you can take the couch we'll sleep on the floor." Leo said.

"Do you guys sleep on your backs?"

"Yea, cause that's _so_ comfortable and it's so easy to get up." Raph said.

"Well sorry, I don't know." I stick my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes in response.

"I'll get you a blanket." April said walking off.

"Kay." I sat on the couch between Don and Mikey. "Okay off my bed." I said smiling. "I don't mean to sound rude but I'm really tired and this is _much_ better than a tree."

"Why did you sleep in the tree again?" Mikey asked.

"Cause the police aren't smart enough to look up." I said popping the 'p', pointing up.

"Police?" Leo asked.

"Yeah foster lady sends out the search party _all_ the time."

"Why do you run away?" Don asked.

"Well I hate it there for one thing. Another is that in two years I'll be 18 and can leave anyway so I thought, 'why wait?'"

"But won't your foster mom be worried about you?" Leo asked.

"She's still got two sweet little angels, Ages 5 and 7. They don't cause the trouble of a teenager. I bet she's glad to be rid of me."

"Don't say that." Mikey said.

"Oh, Hey Scarlet let me look at that gash on your head." Don said. I groaned and laid down. He came over to my head and pushed my hair away. "Looks like it's already starting to close up; wasn't that big anyway. Turn over so I can see your back." I flipped over and lifted the back of my shirt.

"How bad is it, doc?" I asked.

"Well it got darker, and is swelling more." He took the icepack and put it on my back. I jumped and let out a squeak. "Sorry."

"It's okay, it's just really cold." I said.

"No duh, that's why it's called an _ice_pack." Raph said. I sent him a glare. Don took the icepack off and pulled my shirt down before putting in on my shirt.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." April came back with a pillow and blanket.

"Okay let's all get some sleep." April said. I pulled the blanket over myself; snuggling into the pillow.

"Hey wait," I said sitting up slightly on my arms. "isn't it if you have a concussion you shouldn't go to sleep or you might end up going into a coma?"

"No you'll be fine. It isn't that sever. One, you didn't get knocked unconscious, two, you're not nauseous, three, your pupils are equal in size, four, you don't have a headache." Don said.

"How do you know I'm not nauseous or that I have a headache?"

"Do you?"

"…No."

"Then you're fine. Trust me."

"Alright… I go into a coma I'm blaming you." Don chuckled.

"Night boys." I say laying back down, closing my eyes.

"Night Scarlet, Night April." The boys said.

"Night guys, Night Scarlet." April said before turning off the lights and going into her bedroom.

"Night Leo, Night Raph, Night Do-"

"Mikey!" The other turtles chorused. He chuckles.

"Night Scarlet." He whispered.

"Night Mikey." I whispered back.

* * *

**_Okay a bit longer, I'm posting this now cause I'm bored, no more school till September and I have nothing to do already. Gunna try to get a job and hang out with friends but nothings in stone yet._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 90's movies I only own Scarlet and anything I add into the plot._**

The next morning we all woke up to knocking on the door. I sat up quickly.

"..Yay I'm not in a coma!" I whisper-yelled, grinning. Mikey smiled at me for a second and I laughed quietly seeing he was holding a stuffed Panda.

"Who is it?" April asked.

"It's me, Charles." I hear a man say. April gasps.

"It's my boss."

"Uh oh." Mikey said.

"Can you guys..." April turned around I turned too and see the turtles gone. "hide?"

"What the, where did they?" I looked around. April opened the door.

"Charles, what's up?" A balding man with glasses walked in, a teenage boy coming in behind him.

"Uh April... Uh listen." He looked over and saw me. "Who is-?"

"My friend's daughter, she's staying her for a while. You were saying?"

"Listen, I've uh, you have been working awful hard on this story lately. Why don't you take it easy for a while?" The kid looked at me. I smiled slightly in a greeting and wave, he nodded slightly. "Just, just… just let somebody else handle it." April quickly walked from the door to the bathroom. "Just for a little while, you know?"

"Charles, what are you talking about? It's my story. No way." I heard her voice echoing in the bathroom.

"Well, look at you. You're exhausted." I saw the kid suddenly look into the mirror and saw Mickey under the table.

"I just had a rough night." I got up as the kid quickly turned around to look under the table. He jumped slightly seeing me.

"Well, let somebody else help you cover City Hall."

"Hi." I said. "I'm Scarlet." I said with a smile.

"Uh, I'm Danny." He said before walking around me to see under the table. I turned around to see the Panda, Mikey was holding, under the table.

"Charles, that's ridiculous." Danny looked back to the mirror. "What's with you today?" I heard April turn on the sink.

"Nothing's with me today. I just thought you might like a little help."

"I don't…Hand me a towel, will you?"

"Where do you keep the towels?"

"Charles no! uh." I quickly went and looked into the bathroom and my eyes widened seeing Donny on the ceiling above the bathtub.

"What's wrong?" April grabbed a towel from the tub.

"I just, I just don't want you to see my unsightly bathtub ring. Kay? Just, out, out, out, out." She pushed Charles out of the bathroom. I turned around and walked back to the couch. Danny was looking under the table like there was some trap door there. "I have to get ready for work."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider about some help?"

"Hey Danny," Danny looked up, "will you tell your father to relax?"

"I wish." He said standing up. He looked at me questionably before walking to the door and leaving as April opened it.

"Just don't push any buttons today, Okay." Charles warned. April closed the door. April jumped and gasped as Mikey suddenly popped up next to her.

"That was close." He said, "Whoa, Time to switch to decaf, April." I ran into the bathroom and looked in the shower.

"Don-"

"Yea?"

"Woah!" I whirled around and saw Don standing there. "How did you get on the ceiling?"

"We're ninja turtles."

"Right, don't know how I forgot about that." The two of us went back into the living room.

"Okay guys you all have to stay here while I go to work." April said from her bedroom coming out a minute later fully dressed.

"Me too?" I asked. She nodded.

"I can't take you to work with me, sorry."

"No that's perfectly fine. News station plus missing/run away child don't mix well." I sat on the couch.

"Right. Okay I'll be back later. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" We all chorused as she headed out the door.

"So what to do." I smiled.

"Let's wait for April to come on TV." Mikey said, I nodded.

"Okay, I'll go see if she has any snacks." I said getting up.

"We should order pizza!" Mikey said.

"It's too early for pizza."

"Too early for pizza? Are you hearing yourself?" I laughed.

"It's not good to have pizza all the time." I said walking into the kitchen. I looked in a few cabinets and got some snacks out. I put them onto the table in the kitchen. Some of the guys came over and got something before sitting down in front of the TV. I went back and sit on the couch next to Raph.

"This is beginning to sound less and less... like your common, garden-variety subway mugging."

"Boy, she's a good reporter." Leo said leaning over Mikey who sat in front of the TV watching April on the news.

"She's a babe!" I rolled my eyes at Mikey and continued watching.

"...known as The Foot."

"I'm sorry... The Foot?"

"I know it sounds like a funky club for podiatrists.." I giggled at her joke. "but I've been speaking with a lot of Japanese-Americans in the past few days who say that our recent crime wave is reminiscent of a secret band of ninja thieves who once operated in Japan."

"Are the police looking into this?"

"I've included everything in my statement… but I doubt very much that Chief terns is taking this possible connection seriously."

"You still haven't told us how you got away from your attacker."

"It's really quite incredible. Some citizens of New York actually came to my rescue. Who says everyone in the Big Apple looks the other way? Uh but Seriously, June, I would like to thank one of those individuals in particular. And if he's watching, thanks, Raphael." All they guys but Raph 'ooo' and laughed.

"Studly!" Mikey said.

"Oh I never thanked you either. Thanks Raph." I smiled and kissed his cheek. His face went a darker shade of green.

"Hey, look." Don said pointing to Raph "I think he's blushing."

"I am _not_." He said. I giggled at him. He glanced at me almost shyly.

"I think he's actually turning red." Raph threw his Sai to land stuck between Donny's legs. Donny looked down then back up at Mikey.

"Uh, hmm, Maybe not." Raph got up from the couch and took the Sai back.

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean, 'what do we do now'?" Leo asked.

"Splinter's out there somewhere!" Raph walked towards the window.

"I know Splinter's out there."

"Fight?" Mikey asked

"Fight." Donny said back.

"Kitchen?"

"Kitchen."

"Ya." The two get up, Mikey grabbed my hand and we walked past the two quarreling brothers.

"What are we gunna do about it?" Raph yelled.

"What can we do about it? April's our only link to these guys. We have to wait until she comes up with something."

Mikey and Don sat down at the kitchen table.

"I get the feeling they fight a lot judging from your reactions." I said looking back into the other room.

"Yeah." Donny nodded. "We're used to it."

"Uh-huh. They fight, Raph goes to blow some steam, and they make up."

"Pretty consistent routine." Donny said opening a bag of chips. I turned back and listened to the brother's fight.

"Ohh, So that's the plan from our great leader, huh? Just sit here on our butts." Raph said raising his hands.

"I never said I was a great leader." Leo glared at him.

"You sure act like it sometimes." I walked back into the living room and looked back and forth between the two brothers.

"Well, you act like a jerk sometimes. Ya know that? And this attitude of yours isn't helping anything."

"Maybe I'll just take my attitude and leave!"

"Why don't you?" Raph opened the door.

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Great!" Raph slammed the door shut behind him.

"Go ahead. We don't need you!" Leo said even though Raph had already left. I walked up to him.

"Leo, I know you two are upset about Splinter but fighting about it isn't going to solve anything."

"But he-!"

"No." I put a hand on his arm. "Fighting always makes things worse." I ran to the door and went after Raphael who went up to the roof.

"Damn!" I heard Raph say as I get to the roof. I heard him do a kick and ran onto the roof. I looked and saw Raph do a cartwheel then just spin around.

"Raph!" He glanced back to look at me. He did a few more kicks.

"Go away Scarlet; I wanna be alone right now!" I frowned.

"Listen I know you're worried about Splinter. April's helping the best she can. You just have to hope for the best. We'll get him back."

"You sound just like Leo! You expect me to just wait while we don't even know if Splinter is alive! He could be de-"

"Don't say that!" I yelled at him. He whirled around to me.

"What do you care?" He yelled walking up to me. "You hardly even know us! What do you know? Huh! How would you know what it's like for us," He came right up to me. He was less than a foot away. "for Splinter to be missing? You've never even had parents!" I flinched. He groaned, clenching his fists. He suddenly turned around and walked over to the side of the roof. He leaned over the side looking out to the city.

"Don't stay up here too long." I said quietly.

I turned to go back inside but bumped into one of the foot ninja. I opened my mouth to yell but the guy covered my mouth; grabbing me.

"Scarlet... I didn't..." Raph said, not turning around.

I stomped on the foot ninja's foot and his hand slipped from my face.

"Raph!"I screamed. He went to turn to me but saw the other foot ninja behind him and started fighting them. The ninja holding me started to drag me away, covering my mouth again. I bit down as hard as I could on his hand. "Raph Hel-!" The ninja suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me so my head bashed against the wall.

"Scarlet!" Raphael's voice was the last thing I heard before the darkness closed in on me.

**_Ooo what's gunna happen? Next chapter out in a few minutes cause I'm bored tonight._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 90's movies I only own Scarlet and anything I add into the plot._**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV.**

Scarlet's body suddenly went limb and the foot ninja picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put 'er down!" Raphael yelled at him while fighting off the others. The ninja holding Scarlet made a signal and more foot ninja came out. He started to run away. "Hey, get back 'ere! Bring 'er back!" Soon there were too many opponents for Raphael.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside April had just shown the others her father's shop.

"Haven't Raph and Scarlet been gone a long time?"

"Nah, He does it all the time. He likes it. Though, how Scarlet convinced him to let her stay up there is beyond me."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. They'll probably be back any minute." At that moment Raphael fell through the sunroof. Everyone rushed over to him.

"Raph! Is he..."

"No, he's alive... barely." Leonardo reassured her.

"Where's Scarlet?!" She said looking up. Just then Foot Ninja broke the windows and doors getting in.

"Hey! What the-?!"

"Whoa! And I thought insurance salesmen were pushy." Mikey said. A ninja in front of him used nun chucks.

"Ahh, A fellow chucker, eh?" They go back and forth showing off before Mikey finished by spinning his on one finger.

"Keep practicing." Donny jumped over Mikey hitting the ninjas with his staff. The three turtles fight while April shielded Raphael, keeping an eye out for Scarlet.

"Hey," Leo said holding a ninja by the throat, "One of these guys knows where they're holding Splinter... so don't knock them all out."

"I don't think that will be a problem, Leo." Mikey said. Two ninjas dunked Donny's head in the fish tank, when they pulled him out, he spit water at them. Leo swung at a ninja missing every time, then he stopped and the ninja ducked anyway.

"Gotcha." He said kicking the ninja. Mikey got thrown to the ground.

"Hey, Donnie, Wheel of Fortune, dude." Donny spun him.

"Bisento now!" A ninja shouted and another ninja brought in a bunch of axes

"I guess they're not game show fans." Don said.

"And I thought everybody loved Vanna." Mikey laughed.

"California roll!" Donny said as he and Mikey rolled out of the way of the swinging axes.

"What a spaz." Mikey said. "Missed again."

"Good thing these guys aren't lumberjacks."

"No joke." Mikey dodged a swing to the floor. "The only thing safe in the woods," He dodged another swing. "would be the trees." Don suddenly looked up seeing more foot ninja ready to join the fight.

"Uh, Guys, I'm not so sure if this is uh, structurally speaking... such a good time for your uh buddies to drop in." They all jumped down anyway and suddenly the floor started creaking.

"Uh oh." The floor suddenly gave out and everyone went crashing into the antique store below.

"Whoa, wipeout." Mikey said getting up. The lights suddenly went on and they saw there are more ninjas and a man who appeared to be their leader or at least in charge. The man raised an open fist then closeed it and the ninja attack. The turtles were really taking a beating.

"Man, we could really use Raph right about now." Mikey said getting choked. Suddenly the door burst open making everyone stop.

"Now what?" Standing there was Casey holding a hockey stick with his mask on.

"Now, You guys mind telling me… what you're doing to my little green pal over there?" He nodded towards Raphael who was still unconscious. He did a double take seeing April. "Oh, Who is the babe?"

"Who the heck is that?" Leo asked.

"Wayne Gretzky on steroids?" Mikey said.

"Attack!" The Ninja leader guy said doing the fist-thing again. Everyone started fighting again. In the misted of the fighting a foot ninja swung his axe and hit the wires of the circuit box making it spark and start a fire. The flames soon spread throughout the store.

"Come on! We got to get out of here." Leo said coming over to April.

"Help me." April shouted moving things away from the wall. "There used to be a trapdoor here to the basement!"

"Come on, you all! Three more!" Casey shouted.

"We're getting out of here." Leo shouted to the others helping April move Raphael.

"Get away, man. I'll take care of these guys." Casey said fending off more ninjas.

"You coming?" Leo said to Casey as Don went through the trapdoor.

"I'll cover ya." He shouts back.

"Good idea." Leo says going through the door.

* * *

Once everyone got outside the turtles put Raphael in the back of April's van and they all climbed in, Casey hopping into the driver's seat. As they sped away April made her way to the back and watched her home and father's store burn.

"I'm sure Scarlet's fine." Leo said, knowing what else she was thinking. "When Raph wakes up we'll ask him."

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

I was slowly coming to consciousness when a familiar voice greeted me.

"Miss. Scarlet. You are awake." My head snapped up and I looked up to see Splinter chained to a wall.

"Splinter! You're alive." I went to get up but realized I'm also chained to the wall but closer to the ground.

"As are you."

"Yeah, defiantly got a concussion now." I said feeling dizzy and a little woozy. I thought back as to what happened before I was knocked out. "Oh no, Raph! The guys! The foot attacked Raph and he was by himself!"

"I'm sure Raphael is fine, as well as the others. Do not worry, child." Suddenly I heard someone walking fast to the area we're in. Soon a guy with spiked shoulder plates, gloves and helmet fast walked into the room. He went right to Splinter and hit him.

"Hey!" He ignored me, his attention on Splinter.

"What are these... freaks?" He growled out.

_Is he talking about the guys?_

"How do they know how to fight like this?" The guy put the spike on his glove to Splinter's chin lifting his head up. Splinter didn't say anything. "You will answer." Splinter remained silent. "Then hang there until you die." Splinter lowered his head.

"Who _are_ you?" I said looking at him. He turned his attention to me.

"I wouldn't think those… _freaks_ would get so many humans on their side, first that news reporter, then that vigilante." He said walking closer to me.

"Don't call them freaks!" I growled out, gritting my teeth.

"That's what they are, _little girl_." He said grabbing my chin and leaning towards my face. "But don't worry; they won't be around much longer."

"If you touch them I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? Yell at me? You can do nothing but wait for their death. I might even let you watch if they ever come to get…_that_." He looked at Splinter.

"Don't call-"

"Or maybe they will come to get you. Judging from what one of my foot soldiers have told me, you and the red one had a little fight." He let go of my chin and stood up. "You won't have to worry about _that _one though."

"W-What?! What did you mean by that?" He turned and left the area. "Hey! Answer me!" I yelled after him. Had something happened to Raph? Did he get hurt? Was he still alive? I clenched my fists in aggravation. I looked up at Splinter. "Splinter, are you alright?"

"Do not worry about me."

"Why am _I_ here? I don't really know that much about the guys. I mean that guy didn't even ask.. just taunted me… do you think he was telling the truth… a-about Raph."

"I am very sorry Miss. Scarlet. My sons are strong; do not worry about them." Splinter suddenly raised his head up seeing someone. "How can a face so young wear so many burdens?" I looked over to where he was looking but couldn't see anyone.

"So, you _can_ talk."

_Wait that sounds like…_

"Yes, and I can also listen." The voice walked around the corner when it finally comes into view I saw that it was Danny.

"Eh? You!" He ran over to me. "You were at Ms. O'Neil's"

"Yeah, and you're her boss's kid."

"What are _you_ doing here?" He looked at the chains.

"Right place, Wrong time." I shrugged. He looked at my head. He got closer brushing away my hair.

"More like wrong place." He looked back to Splinter.

"Some say that the path from inner turmoil... begins with a friendly ear. My ear is open if you care to use it."

"No I don't think so."

"You can trust him." I said.

"What is your name?" Splinter asked.

"Danny."

"And have you no one to go to, Danny? No parent?"

"My dad couldn't care less about me."

"I doubt that is true."

"Why?"

"All fathers care for their sons."

"You should be thankful you have a parent." Danny looked to me.

"Isn't your mom a friend of April?" I shook my head.

"No, April lied; I'm an orphan. I know your dad may seem to be against you at times but he does love you. I know it sounds corny but you should tell him how you feel. I'd give you a comforting pat on the back but, I'm a little chained up at the moment." He chuckled, and then frowned. He brushed my hair back from my face, stroking my cheek slightly, his own face blushing at his own actions.

"I'm sorry." He said. I tilted my head in question, "That you got involved."

"I actually don't mind." I smiled at him.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Back on the ranch, literally, Leo had fallen asleep while watching over Raph who was still unconscious. Then suddenly he woke up hearing a voice.

"Heeey."

"What?" Leo opened his eyes to see Raph sitting up in the tub. "Raph!" He ran over to the side of the tub. "You're awake! How do you feel?"

"What's a guy got to do to get some food around here?"

"Hey!" Leo shouted running to the door to shout to the others. "Hey He's awake! He wants some food! Bring some food! You're going to be OK, Raph." He put his hands on both sides of Raph's face "You're gunna be OK."

"Ok, yea, yea, alright Leo. Get a grip, will you?

"Listen, Raph..." Leo helped him stand up. "About what I said before... About not needing you and all..."

"Leo, don't." They hugged.

"Oh, boy, we missed you."

"It's a Kodak moment." The two looked up and see April and Donny in the doorway. They laughed when the two move away. Suddenly Raph remembered,

"Scarlet.. Where's Scarlet?!"

"Calm down Raph. We were gunna ask you. You were the last one to see her."

"Dey got 'er! Da foot got 'er!" He started saying franticly. April and Donny came over.

"Are you sure?"

"I saw one a'them taking 'er away!" He said his Brooklyn accent becoming thicker. "Damn! I should'a been able to protect 'er. She's got nutin ta do with any of dis and now she's involved cause I yelled at 'er and wasn't paying attention!"

"Raph it's not your fault. We'll find her and Master Splinter, we'll save them both."

"Man, I really messed up. You should'a heard what I said ta her. T-the look on her face. Then the look when tha foot solider tried to take 'er away. She looked so scared and I couldn't do nutin!"

"Raph it wasn't your fault." Leo said.

"The bastard knocked 'er out; he smashed her head against the wall. If she didn't have a concussion before she's got one now.

* * *

**_Yay another one done. Next one out idk when but not long._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 90's movies I only own Scarlet and anything I add into the plot._**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

After a few days at the old house the four turtles, April and Casey went back home. Back down to the turtles old home.

"Guess it's hard to get good maid service in a sewer." Casey said looking around the place. "Maybe you guys should try Roto-rooter. Huh?"

"Would you quit complaining?" April said, rolling her eyes at him. "It's just for the night."

"I still don't see why we don't get started right away." Raphael said impatiently.

"It's been a long drive, Raph..." Leo said "and before we go out advertising to The Foot that we're back... we could all use a few hours' sleep."

"Yea, I know, you're right. I'm just..." A sudden noise coming from the cabinet stopped him.

"What's that?" Mikey went over to it. The four surround it and got ready to fight. Mikey pulled it open and they all 'growled'. They looked at the cowering teen.

"Danny?!" April said.

"Don't shoot!" He said still covering his head.

"I don't think it's loaded, kid." Raph said turning away. April pushed through the guys and pulled Danny up.

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, where'd he come from?" Mikey asked

"Beats me." Don said shrugging.

"I-I ran away from home."

"Oh god, your father's going to have kittens." April exclaimed, she walked over to the payphone "Does this thing work?"

"No No," Danny said stopping her, "Please don't call. Just… Just let me stay here the night with you. We can call him in the morning. I promise."

"Danny, listen... Your dad" April started but was cut off by Casey

"H-Hold on Hold Hold Hold it, Hold it. Now, What is all this.. talk about spending the night down here?" He put his hands on his hips.

"Hmm, you're a claustrophobic." Donny said before laughing at him.

"Do you want a fist in the mouth?" Casey said going over to him.

"Mm-mm." Don puts his hands up then crosses them again.

"I've never even looked at another guy before." Casey said. Don started laughing again.

"What he means is that you're afraid of enclosed areas." April clarified trying not to smile.

"Afraid? What, me? Is that what you think?" Raph came over smirking. "I don't have to take this stuff about being afraid." Don tried to hold in his laughter. "I'm going to sleep in the truck." As soon as the door closed the three burst out in laughter.

Danny walked over to the couch. He contemplated on whether or not to tell them about Scarlet. He knew that April and the guys were probably worrying but he couldn't tell them without being questioned. He didn't want April telling his father about what he'd been up to.

Later that night he was plagued by echoing thoughts and woke with a jolt. He got up and crept past Don and Mikey and left the sewers. Opening the manhole he looked around and climbed out. The sound of the cover moving against the ground woke Casey who had been asleep in the truck. He watched as Danny climbed out and ran off. Casey got out of the truck and tailed him. He followed him all the way to an old abandoned warehouse. He climbed over the fence and headed inside. Once inside he saw a bunch of kids and the things that had been stolen from off the street, games, pool tables, stereos etc. He ducked when a foot ninja walked by. His eyes narrowed and he followed him.

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

I could hear music coming from the other room. My stomach hurt from hunger and my throat felt dry. My back was still sore and my head would occasionally feel like someone was hitting it with a hammer. The Shredder tried to make me talk a few times; I couldn't betray the guys, so I kept quiet. Let's just say he has no shame in hitting a girl. I had just woken up from a nap but I was too tired to move so I just let my head hang there with my eyes closed.

"I have not seen you for days." Splinter said suddenly. I opened my eyes slightly to see Danny walk into view, but my eyes closed again.

"Yea I've been down at.." He hesitated, "My hideout a lot lately." I heard him walk over.

"And do you now hide from your surrogate family as well?" I heard him sit down on a box.

"I don't know. H-How is she?" I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

"I'm fine Danny." He frowned. He got up and held out something.

"I swiped you a water bottle."

"Be great if I could drink it." I wiggled my hands.

"Oh, uh, here." He opened the bottle and put it to my lips, tilting it. I drank the water gulping it down. He pulled it away.

"Thanks. Give some to Splinter too." He nodded standing up. He tilted the water bottle for Splinter who quietly drank it. After Danny sits back down. Splinter began to tell us all about his old master Yoshi. How he learned ninjutsu and about Oruku Saki.

"Whatever happened to this Oruku Saki?" Danny asked.

"No one really knows. But you wear his symbol upon your brow." Danny reached up and touches the red bandana on his forehead. He took it off and looked at the symbol. He dropped it to the floor.

_Doesn't that mean that Oruku Saki is.._

My thoughts were cut off when a scary voice made Danny jump and turn around.

"What are you doing in there, boy?" I saw Shredder standing there.

"Nothing." Shredder looked down and saw the bandana on the ground.

"Where have you been?"

"Nowhere."

"You're lying to me."

"No."

"And you're hiding something as well." Suddenly he put his spikes on his hand right next to Danny's face. He suddenly pulled a paper from Danny's pocket. He looked at it then turned to the guy standing next to him. "They're back!" Danny followed after him quietly.

"Danny!"

* * *

**With Danny**

Danny crouched down and listened to Shredder talking to Tatsu.

"There will be no mistake this time. I go myself. And the rat... kill it.

"And the girl?" Tatsu asked.

"Her too. We have no use for her." Danny's eyes widened. He ran off but is stopped by a foot ninja who covered his mouth.

"What do you want?" Danny said his voice muffled. The ninja took off his mask and Danny saw that it was Casey.

"Recognize me now, kid? Hey, what's the deal?"

"You got to come with me!"

"What are you talking about, come with you?"

"They're gunna kill Splinter and Scarlet."

"Scarlet?"

"She's a friend of April and the others. You gotta help me."

"Alright let's go."

* * *

**Scarlet's POV**

I looked up when I hear running footsteps. Suddenly Danny and Casey ran in.

_Never thought I'd see Mr. Hockey again._

He looked at Splinter in shock. He snapped out of it.

"Well, where are the keys?" Danny got the ones for Splinters locks and tossed them to Casey. Danny ran over to me.

"Who are you?" Splinter asked.

"The name's Casey Jones; a friend." Danny unlocked my chains.

"Thank you." Danny helped me up; catching me when I stumbled a bit. "I'm good help Splinter."

"Let's get out of here." Casey said but stopped seeing the ninja guy and a bunch of teenagers. The guy 'huu'ed and Casey got in front of him mimicking him. "Ya know a little" He made a spraying motion towards his mouth, "Primatene might just help to clear that up there." The guy punched Casey making him fall into some boxes. "That's gunna cost you, Tinkerbell." He hit him again. "I don't think..I don't think that you're listening." He once again knocked him back into boxes. "You know, I'm starting to pick up... on a little language barrier thing going here." He kicked him in the gut then the face then hit him in the face making him fall _yet again._ Suddenly the guy was hit in the gut with something and Casey stood up with a golf club. "Fore!" He swung and hit the guy sending him flying into a crate, also knocking him out. Casey kissed the club. "I'll never call golf a dull game again."

"Well, What are we just standing here for?! Let's get him!" One kid in a white shirt said.

"Do you want to be first, Junior?" Casey said looking at another golf club..

"We have a loyalty to The Shredder."

"The Shredder uses you." Splinter said "He poisons your minds to obtain that which he desires. He cares nothing for you or the people you hurt."

"We're a family."

"Family?" I said "You call this a family. And that…" I pointed to the unconscious guy. "I may not have one but even I know that _this_ _isn't_ a family." Casey went back over to Splinter and he and Danny helped him walk past all the teens with me walking behind them.

* * *

All along the way all the teens were following us.

"So much for Family huh?" Casey said. I looked over and saw April climbing out of the sewers.

"April!" I ran over.

"Scarlet?" She got out. "Scarlet where have you been, we're all been so worried. Where's Splinter?"

"He's right over…" I looked over to where Danny and Casey were. "Where'd he go? Uh, he's fine though." I saw Casey run over to a garbage truck. "What's Casey…" I heard him 'yee haw' and watched as he backed the garbage truck to hit the fire escape making some ninja fall off. I looked up and saw Splinter. "There he is." I ran over to the ladder and climbed up but before I reached the top I grabbed onto the ledge and moved across and then climbed up so no one noticed. I watched as Shredder charged at Splinter but Splinter used Mikey's nun chucks and soon Shredder was hanging over the side.

"Death comes for us all, Oruku Saki... but something much worse comes for you. For when you die, it will be..." The Shredder threw something at Splinter but he caught it in turn letting Shredder fall into the back of the garbage truck. "Without honor." I watched as Casey pulled a lever saying,

"Oops." The Shredder was crushed. I looked back and saw the guys all in a group hug with Splinter.

"Splinter, are you OK?"

"We were so worried."

"Kids." Splinter said. The hug dispersesd. Suddenly Raph looked up and saw me.

"Scarlet." He rushed over. "I-I'm sorry you got involved in all of this." He said putting his hands on my arms. "I should 'a been able to protect ya. It's my fault you were taken. I wasn't payin attention and I was-" I put a hand up to stop him.

"It's alright Raph it wasn't your fault. You were out-numbered."

"Did they hurt ya?"

"I'm fine, bruises heal." He grit his teeth.

"Listen, Scar, what I said before on the roof I… I wasn't thinkin straight. I was angry at Leo and I took it out on you. I didn't mean ta-"

"It's okay Raph. But you were right." I gave him a sad smile.

"Hey Raph! Come look." Raph went back over and I looked over the edge to see April and Casey kissing. I smiled.

_Apparently I missed a lot._

"Alright April!" Raph shouted.

"Alright Casey!" Mikey shouted.

"Yeah! That's the way to go!" Don said.

"We were Awesome!" Leo said.

"Bodacious!" Mikey said.

"Bitchin." Raph said.

"Uhhh" Don said. He held a hand up.

"Gnarly." Mikey suggested.

"Radical." Leo said

"Totally tubular, dude." Raph said kinda petting over Don's head in a wave motion.

"Wicked!" Mikey said

"Hellacious!" Leo said

"Uh, mega..." Don stops. Splinter cleared his throat.

"I have always liked... Cowabunga."

"Cowabunga!" All the guys cheered raising a hand each. Splinter laughed.

"I made a funny." He said. I giggled to myself and smiled watching the guys start dancing around. I looked down then turned around.

_Guess I should probably get outta here. The cops are down there and if one sees me they'll send me back to the foster home._

I sighed and started to walk away when,

"Hey where are you going?" I turned back to see the five of them looking at me. I swallowed, suddenly nervous being the center of attention.

"W-well, I.. Um.. I figured since everything was over, and I was pretty much useless anyway; all I did was get captured." I mumbled the last part. "I-I figured you wouldn't want me butting in on your family." I looked down more letting my hair fall to cover my face. "I-I was just gunna go.."

"What are you talking about?" Leo said.

"Where would you go? It's too dangerous for you to be on your own." Donny said. "Plus I gotta look at your injuries."

"Well, I'll be on my own for a while so I might as well get used to being alone. And I'm fine Donny." I said sadly.

"No." I looked up at Raph.

"Huh?"

"You're not gunna be alone." He turned to Splinter. "Master Splinter, can she stay with us?" I looked to Splinter, a tiny hopeful glint in my eyes.

"The sewers are not the best home for her." I frowned and looked down again. I felt the familiar pain of not being wanted hurting in my chest. "But perhaps Ms. O'Neil would be about to give her a home." I looked up again.

"I wouldn't wanna be a burden on her either." I said shaking my head.

"I'm sure she wouldn't think of you as a burden." Leo said.

"Hey I know!" Mikey said. "Why doesn't April adopt you?" I shook my head.

"I doubt she'd want to do that. Plus no one adopts teenagers."

"But you're not just any teenager, you're Scarlet. And we'll-" Leo started to say but is cut off.

"Scarlet!"

"Huh?" I looked over the edge to see April looking up.

"Scarlet!" She called again motioning me down.

"Uh.."

"Go on, we'll still be here. We can't exactly go back to our home in the sewers the foot knows where that is." I nodded and climbed down.

"Y-yea?"

"Thank goodness you're alright. You ran off and I didn't know where you went." April said brushing the hair out of my face.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Listen, I want you to stay with me. I don't want you living on the streets. I'll get a new apartment and you can live with me as long as you need to." I thought about asking her about adoption but I pushed the thought back.

"Thanks April."

"No problem. But could you and the guys do me a favor? Could you go to the antique shop and see if anything is salvageable."

"Of course."

"Thanks." I climbed back up.

"Hey guys, April wants us to go to the antique shop and see if anything is salvageable. Also what does she mean by that?"

"Oh the place burned down." Mikey said.

"What? How?"

"Yea, when did this happen?" Raph asid.

"When you were unconscious." Donny said.

"Wow, poor April. Oh, s-she said I could stay with her when she gets a new place, she might let you guys stay as well until you get a new home."

"Did you talk to her about adoption?" Leo said.

"Um, no, I couldn't bring it up; I'll try to ask later."

"Well let's go!" Mikey says. "Want a ride?" Mikey said crouching down.

"Really?"

"Sure, hop on!" He nodded. I climbed onto his back putting my arms around his neck. "Woo! Let's go!" He started running. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**_One more chapter then the sequel in a few days. (I like the sequel better cause I like the 2_****_nd_****_ movie better anyways.)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 90's movies I only own Scarlet and anything I add into the plot._**

**_ Really short but this is just and ending scene type thingy_**

* * *

We got to the ruins of the antique shop.

"Wow.. Might not find much." Mikey crouched down and I got off. We all headed inside and look around. I walked forward and suddenly tripped over something.

"Scar!" Raph said and went to catch me but someone caught me before him. I looked up to see Leo. I saw his face go a darker shade of green and I felt my face heat up as we were face to face. He helped me upright and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thanks Leo."

"No problem." I looked down to see what I tripped over and see a small jewelry box. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a dark green choker and a necklace chain with a Jade "S" on it.

"How convenient," Donny said. "And it's green to match your eyes." I blushed.

"Yea but my eyes aren't that pretty."

"Sure they are." I blush more looking at Mikey. "Uh um.." His face got darker. I put on both necklaces and looked around some more. I walked up to Leo.

"Hey you were gunna say something before April called me down, what was it?"

"Oh well, um. I was just gunna say.. Well since you said no one adopts teenagers that we'll be your family." He rubbed the back of his neck looking away. I smiled. Mikey suddenly came over.

"You can be our little sister!" He said grinning.

"But I'm older than all of you. You'd all be my little brothers."

"Yeah, but we'll be more of older brothers to you. You know watching out for ya, tellin guys to stay away." Leo said. I laughed at him.

"You guys would be the best older brothers ever. I'd be honored to be your little sister."

"Yeah!" Mikey said before hugging me. I smiled.

"What's with all the celebration?" Don and Raph came over.

"Scarlet is now our little sister." Mikey said happily. "Group hug!" He shouted still hugging me. I laughed as Don and Leo joined in, Raph just rolled his eyes.

"Awe, Raph I don't get a hug from you?" I said pouting. He rolled his eyes and joined in for a moment before pulling away. The hug dispersed and I looked over to see Splinter watching us, smiling. I smiled back.

"It seems I now have a daughter." I smiled bigger. Knowing he accepted me too made me feel even better.

"It would be awkward calling you 'dad' though. I'll stick with Splinter if that's okay."

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Mikey and Don went off into a corner to look for things while Leo and Splinter looked for more things other the other side of the room.

Suddenly something shiny caught my eye. Problem was it was on the second floor, what was left of it anyway. It was on the floor and could be seen through a hole close to the wall, in the corner. I looked around and see a hold dresser, I started climbing up but one of the legs broke and I fell back. I let out a yelp as I fell into someone's arms. I looked back to see Raph.

"What are ya doin? You could'a gotten hurt doin that." He scolded

"I see something up there, help me up." He sighed and put me down before crouching. I got on his back and he stood up. I reach up but it was still too far away. "I can't reach, you're gunna have to pick me up." He crouched down and I got off.

"What?"

"Please?"

"Fine, come 'ere." He bent over a bit and picked me up so he had one arm under my butt and a hand on the bottom of my back; my stomach in his face. I reached up but still can't get it. "Lift me a little higher."

"Uhh.." He did, but in order to keep me from falling he had to put a hand on my butt. I felt a blush creeping up to my cheeks. I heard quiet giggling and looked over to see Mikey and Donny watching us. Leo was looking through stuff with Splinter. I reached up and almost got it.

"Jump and I'll be able to reach it."

"Alright." He jumped and I grabbed it but Raph's grip on me slipped slightly and when he caught me his face was in my chest. I felt my whole face go red. Donny and Mikey suddenly burst out laughing and Leo looked over and can't help but snicker too. Raph suddenly let go and backed up, his face 3 shades of green darker. "W-what is it?" He said looking away, trying to hide his blush. I looked at the object in my hand.

"A pocket knife. Which I just cut myself on, ow!" My thumb was bleeding slightly. Don came over.

"Let me see."

"I'm fine, I just need a band-aid." Mikey came over.

"And a boo-boo-kiss." He grabbed my thumb and kissed it. I giggled. Raph rolled his eyes. Mikey looked at him. "You want a kiss too?" He asked puckering his lips and holding out his arms, walking towards Raph. Raph started to back up.

"Mikey.. I'm warning you Michelangelo.. Don't-" Suddenly Mikey bolted after him. "Mikey!" The two other brothers Splinter and I laughed as we watched Mikey chase Raph around.

* * *

**_AND THAT'S THE END OF THIS STORY! _**

**_Until the sequel!_**

**_Which I have no idea when I'll be doing but I will be doing it._**


End file.
